<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift of Darkness by chaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097153">The Gift of Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos/pseuds/chaos'>chaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Murder boys meet murder daddy eventually, One cannibal community prompt, The server formerly known as ACOC prompts, Underage - Freeform, bad bdsm, bdsm and murder, becoming, child sexual assault, hannibal likes blue eyes and dark curls, how do tags work, love to blame someone else but it was my prompt, messed up boys, murder boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos/pseuds/chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is Malcolm Witly’s cousin. Introduced to sex at a too young age, how does he handle Malcolms inexperience when he comes to live with his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Malcom Bright/Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gift of Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to get quite dark at times. It is going to go into some healthy and not so healthy coping mechanisms for both boys- Will who has to deal with a lifetime of sexual abuse and Malcolm who has Martin issues. </p><p>Daddy issues ahoy. </p><p>The boys are 17 at the beginning of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will never knew his mother. Maybe if he had, he would have known sooner that he had family. Maybe if he had known he wouldn’t be here, a twice abandoned and likely orphaned teenager in the back of a social workers hire car being driven to a family member he had no recollection of knowing. </p><p>Then again- there was no way he could have known his mother was Martin Witly’s- yes, serial killer The Surgeon, Martin Witly’s- younger sister. Or that his Aunt would be willing to take him in because he was family. </p><p>Not sure how he felt about that to be honest. He was quite prepared to go into foster care, or a group home- or do it on his own. He could pickpocket or fuck to get money. </p><p>Maybe he still could, if he didn’t like it here. He honestly didn’t understand why a stranger would be willing to take him in- sight unseen. Well, it was probably to look good. Aunt Jessica probably needed some good publicity. </p><p>Will bit at his lip and closed his eyes, ignoring the social workers attempts at conversation. He felt- not guilty, just apathy at his father being gone. Official word was he was missing. </p><p>He knew better. His dad, whiskey and cigarettes and rough hands and salty skin wasn’t coming back. He was dead. </p><p>It’s just no one else knew that yet. </p><p>He opened his eyes as they pulled to a stop and straightened, getting out of the car and slinging his rather tattered back pack out and on his shoulder. </p><p>‘Are you ready, Will?’ The social worker sounded positively cheery and Will shrugged in answer. </p><p>Staying silent had always helped him.  It wasn’t like he couldn’t talk- he chose not to.  Let them assume the big red autistic stamp on his medical file was why he was, well, like this.  Why he didn’t like looking, didn’t like being touched unless it was him touching.  Him taking control.  </p><p>Let them assume it was all his autism and not anything else.  He wasn’t going to tell them after all.  Telling hasn’t helped him in the past so why tell now?</p><p>“In we go, Will.”  The social worker touched his arm and Will jerked away, stepping to the side and focussing on the feet of the person who opened the door.  He tuned out the words, rocking a little on his feet, letting the movements soothe him from the unwanted touch.  As the social worker went to guide him in again, he flinched and shifted to the side, stepping forwards.</p><p>The house was big, bigger than any of the places that his dad had taken him. His eyes darted around, taking in the show house quality of everything.  Everything had its place- and Will was completely certain that he didn’t belong.</p><p>“Hi William.  I’m your Aunt Jessica.”  Will stopped rocking a moment before shifting again, eyes tracing across the woman- his aunts- feet and legs before glancing up at her face and skittering away.</p><p>“Will.”  He cut in, voice soft from disuse.  “My name is Will.”</p><p>No one called him William, even though it was on his birth certificate.  His dad had called him Billy- and he would rather no one else call him that.  He couldn’t think of the name Billy without feeling the sensation of choking, of hands in his hair, of being pressed into a bed and pushed into.  He couldn’t hear the name Billy without remembering the fear of not knowing if they were going to stop, of being in hospital, the pain of the tearing as it healed.  He couldn’t hear it without remembering the feel of the fishing knife driving into his fathers stomach when he told him he would be spending another week with his friends.</p><p>He was not Billy, not any more.  He wasn’t William either.  He was Will, a name for himself, and not given to him by the people who had hurt him most.</p><p>“Will then.”  Aunt Jessica answered even as she moved around him, and spoke to the social worker.</p><p>“Well, Will.  Let’s get you settled.  Malcom- your cousin- is at therapy.  Our driver will be bringing him home soon.  He’s- well.  Not speaking is something I’m very used to.  Please don’t let him wake up screaming as well.”  Aunt Jessica trailed off and Will glanced at her briefly uncertain if she was talking to him or to herself- herself he thought.</p><p>“Alright. So.  Follow me.  Your room is next to Malcoms.  I will arrange for a tailor to come in and measure you up so we can organise clothing.  Nothing you have will be suitable for family outings..”</p><p>Will padded after her, sharp eyes taking in everything, not relaxing, not yet.  He was out of his depth and he didn’t like this feeling.</p><p>“Right.  Your room.  Tell me if you don’t like something.  It's not the best but well.”  Her voice trailed off as she opened the door and Will peeked in, wide eyed.</p><p>He didn’t know what his Aunt was going to say about the room- what he did know however was that it was huge compared to the room he had.  This room held a full size bed, walk in robe and a bathroom off to the side.</p><p>“The bathroom you will have to share with Malcom.We just didn’t have the time to prepare a room with a bathroom of its own.”</p><p>Will flicked his eyes up at his aunt incredulously.  She looked so distressed, so affronted that he would have to share that it made him want to reassure her.  “Its okay Aunt Jessica.  I’m used to sharing.”  he flicked his eyes up to her for the briefest moment, taing in the yawning aching pain and guilt that she tried to hide before looking away again.</p><p>“Right.  You were living in a much smaller house.”  Aunt Jessica stated more than asked.</p><p>Will nodded.  House was probably pushing what it was- a glorified fishing shack with only one bedroom.  He slept on the couch or with his dad- depending on what his dad wanted from him.  At least that wouldn't be something he would have to do.  He honestly didn’t mind sex- he just didn’t like the choice being taken away.</p><p>He looked around the room, going to sit on the bed, his backpack set beside him.  He glanced at his aunt a moment before asking. “What about school?”<br/>
It would honestly be good to be at a school for more than six months.  His dad tended to shift him around enough that he would go from temporary residence to temporary residence all within a couple of states.  He wanted more the sex and cash in hand jobs for himself.  What he wasn’t exactly sure of what he wanted as of yet- but he knew he wanted something.</p><p>“You will be going to Remington Academy with Malcom.”  Aunt Jessica answered.</p><p>“It's home away from Home.”  A voice added from the doorway.</p><p>Will flicked his eyes over to take in his cousin, taking in the similarities and the differences and the sucker in his mouth.</p><p>“Oh Malcom”. Aunt Jessica sighed before ruffling the other teens curls.  “You can take over, can’t you?”</p><p>“Of course mother.” The other teen answered before stepping into Will’s room and holding out a handful of suckers.  “Didn’t know what flavour you like best so I got you one of every flavour.”</p><p>Will reached out and took a bright yellow one, a small grin flicking across his face. “I like lemon.”  He admitted, putting it in his mouth and really looking at his cousin.</p><p>Looks like fucked up ran in the family, Will thought to himself as he took in the eye shadows from lack of sleep and the trembling of the hand.  </p><p>“Doc gives them to me when I actually work in a session.  She wants to meet you.”  Malcom offered.</p><p>Will scowled.  “I don’t like psychiatrists.”  He looked away, hand going to roughly pinch the skin on his wrist.  He hated psychiatrists.  They just didn’t listen.  They assumed. They gave you drugs that didn’t help and got you stuck in the nightmares.</p><p>Yeah.  He was not a fan.  The six months between his dad dying and him being here had led to him being hospitalised in a psych ward.  It had not been at all fun, well, maybe a little fun with Ralph the orderly who was hung like a horse and didn't mind him pulling him into supply closets to suck.</p><p>Or if he minded he didn’t say anything when he got on his knees and begged him the first time.</p><p>“Nah, doc is good.  She actually listens, actually.”  Malcom went quiet.  “You know what my dad- your uncle did, right.”  Malcom asked even as he ducked through the joined bathroom to get a bottle of bourbon that he then offered to Will after taking a big mouthful.</p><p>Will gave a nod even as he took a large swallow, feeling the burn.  He wasn’t going to turn down alcohol.  Honestly stealing his dad's alcohol was sometimes the only way he coped without screaming.  “Killed a lot of women.”  He answered, just as quietly.  “Probably killed his sister- dad said he was looking for Mom and it's why she left.”</p><p>Malcom inhaled sharply, apology on his tongue before taking the bottle back and drinking a few more gulps and passing it back  “I so need to be buzzed for this conversation. Yeah, well.  I kind of- I called the police.  I am the reason dad was arrested.”  He looked to the floor and Will stood, tilting his head as he looked at his cousin.</p><p>“Not your fault.”  Will poked his shoulder and taking the bottle back for his own gulp, feeling the numbness and burn as it affected him.  He really should have probably eaten today but he hadn’t been expecting getting drunk with his cousin first up “Not like you took them and killed them.  You figured it out and you told someone.”  </p><p>“I still see my dad.”  Malcolm admitted, taking another drink.  “I could ask him what happened to your mom.”</p><p>Will chewed his lip slightly.  “Maybe I could go ask him?”</p><p>Malcom stilled.  “He’s dangerous, Will.” his voice cracked as he spoke, passing the bottle back.</p><p>“Almost everyone is dangerous, Malcolm.  I can.”  He looked Malcom in the eye and let himself become him, his own hand trembling even as he took a drink, the burn a reassurance and filling some of the emptiness he felt that he filled with other people.</p><p>“Psychiatrists say I’m autistic.  Neurologists say I have an excess of mirror neurons in my brain.  Its pure empathy- I can become anyone.”  Will explained, shifting slightly and taking on Malcolm's mannerisms.</p><p>Anyone looking into the room would be stunned at the mirroring that the two boys were doing.  The play of curiosity, distrust and trauma shared between the two.</p><p>“That makes it even more important that you not see him.”  Malcom hissed out.</p><p>“I don’t have to become your dad.”  Will answered softly, pulling himself back to be himself in his own skin and relinquishing the half full bottle to Malcolm “One thing I can do is tell if someone is telling me the truth.”</p><p>Malcoms face split into a sudden grin.  “I wonder if we can convince people we are actually brothers and really mess with their heads. Act enough alike and they will brush over any differences.”</p><p>Will turned to look at the standing mirror in the room.  “Well, you are quite pretty.”  He looked at himself and Malcolm in the mirror, each with their own different striking blue eyes and dark curls.  “Like hot levels of pretty.”</p><p>“I’m pretty.  Have you looked at yourself?”  Malcom asked him.</p><p>Will smirked in the mirror.  “Oh, I see me.”  He gave a little shimmy before pausing as they passed the bottle between each other.  “So- school.  What’s it like?”</p><p>Malcom blinked at the change in subject.  “Remington Academy is a boarding school.  We will spend terms there- and mother will likely have you seeing doc when off term, just like I do.  Ainsley sees her too so it's not like its a big deal.”</p><p>“It kind of is a big deal Malcolm.”  Will turned and impulsively wrapped his arms around his cousin, hiding his face in his curls.  “I think whatever you saw that made you turn your dad in is something which is still affecting you.”  He felt his cousin stiffen and held him tighter.  Had he not been heading towards drunk, it was likely he wouldn’t have hugged him.</p><p>“I know.”  Will exhaled hard, not wanting to keep talking but not being able to stop.  “I know how far a father can push their kid- how much bad they can do before you do something about it.”</p><p>“You don’t know.  You don’t get it.” Malcom snapped at him, alcohol sloshing in the bottle as he drank.</p><p>Will moved away, huffing out a soft breath, moving to shut the door so they wouldn’t be overheard.</p><p>“I’m a whore Malcom.  Men, women- I honestly don’t care which because I was never given a choice.  I was four the first time I remember my father forcing his cock down my throat. “<br/>
Will grabbed the bottle and drank, refusing to look at his cousin. “I continue because I like how it feels.”</p><p>“What the- fuck.”  Malcom snapped out, “No- don’t look away.” His voice gentled slightly.  </p><p>“I don’t want your pity, Mal.”  Will refused to look at him.</p><p>“It is not pity I’m feeling, Will.  I’m very fucking angry at your father.  Like I want to find him and cut his god damned heart out angry.”  Malcom answered. “You were a baby.  Just.  I’m imagining someone having done that to Ainsley.  I really want to kill him for you, or castrate him.”</p><p>Will startled and looked at him, eyes meeting his and seeing, not pity, but a solidarity.  A need to protect him because he was his and family.</p><p>Not pity but anger. </p><p>“Too late.”  Will admitted softly.</p><p>Malcolms eyes widened.  “Too late.  That.  Will don’t leave me hanging.”</p><p>Will pulled Malcom to sit against the bed, and settled beside him.  “Right.  So.  Dad owed money.  A lot of money.  The people that he owed it too.”  Will’s voice shook.  “He’s already given me to them before for a weekend.  I ended up in hospital afterwards from being beaten.”  He didn’t look at Malcolm, instead focussed on his hands.  “It wasn’t even that I didn’t do what they wanted.  I did.  They just liked hurting me.  They liked beating me until I begged them to stop or I passed out.”  He glanced at Malcolm a moment.  “I refused to beg. “</p><p>“Will- can I hug you?”  Malcom asked him.</p><p>Will leaned against his cousin and let him hold him.  “It gets worse.  See- it started off that dad was just fucking me.  Well, fucking didn’t happen till later.  But it- one thing they don’t tell you is that even if you don’t want it, sex can feel good.  Even when you are a kid.”</p><p>Malcom clung to Will, one hand stroking his head.  “I really can’t kill him for you?”</p><p>Will shook his head.  “Its too late.  Dad owed money.  A lot of money- I’m talking 50k.  He was going to give me to them for a week.  I knew I wouldn’t survive that- so I told him no.  He was so fucking mad Mal- he hit me and I grabbed my fishing knife and”. Will made a gesture, copying how he shoved it into his father, aiming for the heart through his stomach.  “I took him out into the bayou, cut him up and fed him to the gators.  Then spent the next three days fucking my way around New Orleans because that way I could just say I had been out partying.”</p><p>“Will- how old are you?”  Ma;com asked him.</p><p>“How old do you want me to be?”  He asked back, eyes closing.</p><p>“Ugh.  No.  How old are you.”</p><p> “I was sixteen.  I’m just seventeen.”</p><p>“You are my age.”  Malcom shifted and groaned.  “I can’t believe- what’s sex even like?”</p><p>Wills eyes jerked open and he looked at his cousin.  “It's a bit like flying.  It can be messy and uncomfortable but its”. He made a sound in his throat, whetting his lip a moment as he looked at Malcolm, feeling attraction stirring and wanting- actually wanting him, wanting to do something nice for him.  “I could show you, if you want?”</p><p>“What?”  Malcom worked as Will moved, straddling his cousin.  </p><p>“You locked the door before.  What’s the chances of us being interrupted?” Will asked as he gave a little shimmy, grinding himself against the hard cock he could feel beneath him.</p><p>Malcolms hands gripped at his arse, kneading at it as Will groaned, nuzzling against his neck.  “Unlikely.  Mother likes to spend as little time with me as possible.”  He exhaled sharply as Will gave his throat a gentle suck before pulling up. Hands going to pull his tee shirt off.  </p><p>“We can either do this on the floor or on the bed.”  Will cupped his cousin's face and kissed him gently, flicking his tongue against his lips and biting gently.</p><p>Malcolm groaned, his whole body alight as he pressed up, erection throbbing in his pants as his cousin continued to devour his mouth.  He ran his hands up Will’s back, the well defined muscle of a teen who worked manual labour making him groan.  “Please, please let me look at you.”</p><p>Will backed off, sliding as much of himself against Malcolm as possible before kneeling in front of him shirtless, his own erection tenting his sweatpants.  With a teasing grin he slid his hands into them, pushing both sweats and boxers to his knees before crawling out of them.</p><p>“You have too many clothes on Mal.”  Will wet his lip with his tongue, even as Malcolm moved to strip as fast as possible, tangling himself in shirt and pants as he tried to get out of them both.</p><p>Finally naked, Malcolm just looked at Will, suddenly shy, a blush working its way down his face and onto his chest, mirroring the flush pink of his cock.  </p><p>“I- can I touch  you, baby?” Malcolm asked hesitantly.</p><p>“You can do whatever you want to me, sweets.”  Will knelt back onto his feet, hands going to clasp each elbow behind his back.  He couldn’t help the tremble as Malcolms inexperienced hands ran down his body before stroking over his cock, making it twitch.</p><p>Will watched as Malcolm licked his lips.  “Can i- can I taste you?”</p><p>Will inhaled sharply.  No one had ever wanted to suck him.  He went down on so many people- but no one had offered.  “You don’t have to. It’s not for everyone.” </p><p>Malcolm glanced up at his cousin.  “I want to.”  He reached out, wrapping one hand around Will before shifting so he was mirroring him and curling forward to lick at the head of his cousin's cock.</p><p>“Fuck.”  Will swore as he looked down at Malcolm who was licking and tasting his cock like it was the sucker.  He groaned as Malcolm considered a moment before bobbing his head down, sucking slightly.  Will grunted as he felt teeth.  “Careful.  Teeth.”  He gasped out as he watched the dark haired suck on him in awe.</p><p>Malcolm explored his cousin- the salty sweet bitter of precome, the hard but silky feel of his cousin's cock in his mouth.</p><p>He shifted slightly at the teeth mention, kind of curling his lips around his teeth so that they didn’t catch.  One hand gripped his cousin while the other explored, tracing patterns over his his and thighs as he started to move his head, pulling back before he went too far and felt his gag reflex kicking in until he thought to swallow as he felt the reflex kick in, getting a strangled groan from Will who had one hand on his shoulder and one grasping at air, like he wanted to grab his hair and tug.</p><p>Malcolm didn’t think he would mind that, having his hair pulled, so when he came up he shifted so that Wills hand gripped into his curls, giving a groan as he pulled slightly as they tangled.  That felt so good, he thought, even as he felt himself pushed down further and Will swearing again.</p><p>“Off off.  I’m going to come if you don’t.” Will warned, pulling Malcolm up while he wrapped his hand over Malcolms, guiding him as he stroked himself, coming hard across his own body.  He watched Malcolm as he leaned in, swiping his tongue against his stomach and shrugging before he did it again.  </p><p>“I like how you taste Will.”  Malcolm frowned slightly. “Why didn’t you just come in my mouth?”  He asked.</p><p>Will smirked at him, riding high on the floaty endorphin rush orgasming gave him.  “It’s not so much the taste- it’s the feel.  If you aren't ready it can make you choke.”  He leaned in to stroke his hand down his cousin's erection.  “I want you to come down my throat.”  He added, before swallowing him down to the root.</p><p>“Fuck.”  Malcolm yelped as he found himself engulfed in the hot, wet suction of Wills mouth.  He couldn’t help but thrust forwards a little, the feel of the soft tightness of the back of Wills throat leaving him wanting more.  His eyes were wide as he looked down into the blue eyes of his cousin, his Will, and stroked the dark curls away from his face even as he pulled off of him. </p><p>“You can take control, Mal.  I want you to hold my head and take your pleasure.”  Will smirked at his cousin.  “You know you want to.  Trust me, I’ll enjoy it.”</p><p>Malcolms breath stuttered at that and he wrapped his hand in his cousin's hair, thrusting his cock past his lips in a hard, sharp push.  Fuck.  It was.  He always wondered what a blow job would feel like- and it felt nothing like he thought it would.  It was- fuck.</p><p>His toes felt like they were curling, and his breath was coming in stuttered gasps as he chased his orgasm.  It was so much better than his own hand, it was, it was, he gave a wordless cry as the pleasure building crested like a wave and he shoved himself hard down his cousin's throat, hearing- and feeling him gag as he came hard enough that he felt light headed.</p><p>That could have been the bourbon though.</p><p>Malcolm lay curled around Will on the floor, both of them naked and drunk.  He reached out, tracing his hand down his cousins chest, memorising him by feel.  “You really are beautiful, baby.”</p><p>“Ugh.  Don’t call me baby, sweets.”  Will made a face, rolling to curl against Malcolm.</p><p>“You call me sweets.”  Mal pointed out.</p><p>“That’s cos you gave me sugar.”  Will grinned, shifting so he could nip at Malcolms chest, sucking a small mark there, grinning at how he groaned. </p><p>“Should call you pup.  You nip like one.”  Malcolm groaned, already feeling himself getting hard again.   “Fuck.”  He groaned again even as Will moved to wrap one hand around him.  </p><p>“I just don’t like being called baby.”  Will admitted, sliding his mouth over Malcolms cock and getting it wet with spit.  This was going to make him ache in the best way- no stretching, no lube, just spit and experience.</p><p>Once he had gotten his cousin as hard as possible, he crawled up his body so he was straddling across his hips.  He leaned up and brushed his mouth across Malcolms before deepening the kiss hungrily.</p><p>Malcolm groaned into Will's mouth, feeling like everything was too much.  The way he rubbed against him, the way his hand felt slicked by spit.  Then Will shifted again and Malcolm tilted his head back as he felt him, impossibly tight, impossibly hot, around his cock.</p><p>Will groaned as he sunk down, nipping at Malcolms mouth before pulling back and gently riding him.  Fuck it felt so good to have someone inside him.</p><p>Malcolm shifted slightly, hips rocking into him and swore as he caught sight of them in the mirror.  He had never thought it would feel like this, had never thought the sight of his own body pressing into someone else would make him want to chase harder.  He slid his hands down Wills body, before grabbing his arse cheeks and pulling them apart so he could see more.</p><p>“Fuck.  Will, You’re.  God.  You should see yourself.”  Malcolm groaned before shifting so that Will was laying down, angled so the mirror could reflect back the sight of him fucking into him.  “See.”</p><p>It felt different like this, and Malcolm moved, hips rocking in and, his hand coming to wrap around his cousin's cock and stroke him in time.</p><p>“Fuck.  Mal.”  Will groaned out, wildly looking from his cousin's hand to the mirror and arching his back as he hit the right spot, just there, that had him seeing stars and coming hard, his body tightening around him.</p><p>“Fuck.  Will.”  Malcolm buried his face against Will’s collarbone, biting down hard enough to break skin as his cock felt like it was being squeezed tight as his cousin came around him.  A few stuttering thrusts later and Malcolm joined him, gasping harshly against the bite mark.</p><p>“I hurt you.”  Malcolm whimpered as he pulled himself out, watching as his come started to leak from his cousin's ass.  He touched it, running his fingers through it before pushing it back in.  He looked up his cousin's body before giving a shy little grin and swiping his tongue against his hole, curling his tongue a little to taste himself and press into him, exploring. </p><p>Holy fuck, Wills breath stuttered out, his already spent cock jerking as the sensation of being eaten out left him shaking and panting and coming again.  He looked wide eyed at Malcolm who shifted up to swipe his tongue against the come on his stomach.  </p><p>“I like how we taste.”  Malcolm admitted softly, yawning before moving to pull clothing on.  “Let’s, I don’t know, nap for a bit.</p><p>“Orgasms make you sleepy.”  Will yawned, finding his pants and pulling them on.  “So does the bourbon.”</p><p>“Bourbon tastes so good though.”  Malcolm pouted and Will kissed him sweetly before pulling his tee shirt on again. </p><p>“Heh.  Just so long as the bourbon wasn’t the only reason you wanted to fuck me.”  Will ducked his head, suddenly shy.</p><p>“Hey- my morals are a little…”. Malcolm waved his hand even as they both crawled onto the bed and curled around each other.  “”Inhibitions might be lowered. It  you are fucking hot, and I would have wanted to do this anyway had we not been related.”</p><p>Will gave a short laugh,  “Ugh.  It’s not like there’s years between us.  Just a couple of months.  And it's not like we were raised together or can reproduce.  Sex feels good.  Not like we hurt anyone by fucking each other.  Only makes us feel good.”  </p><p>“Real good, brat.”  Malcolm brushed a kiss across Wills hair.  “I- thank you.”</p><p>Will snuffled slightly, half asleep and sprawling across Malcolm.  “‘Ok.  You did things to me no one has before.”  He admitted.  “Was good.”</p><p>“M’glad.”  Malcolm admitted, one hand running down Wills back in a stroking pattern.  “I like making you feel good, baby.”</p><p>“Not a baby, sweets.”  Was the last thing that Will got out before dozing off and having the best sleep he had in years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>